Goodnight My Love: Jogan
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Julian's goodbye to Logan on Hell Night. Julian-centric, Jogan. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**A/N: This scene would take the place of the song "Asleep" in Episode 26 of CP Coulter's Dalton. I own nothing.**

"Song!" Logan demanded, sounding like a child.

Julian raised an eyebrow and stared, "What?"

"Sleepy time song!" he repeated.

"Why should I sing for you?" the Julian asked.

"I wanna hear you sing!" the hazy boy replied.

"What if I don't wanna sing?"

"Sing! Now!"

The actor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Just give me a sec," he said, giving in.

Immediately, Logan buried his face into a pillow.

Almost laughing out loud, Julian smiled faintly and seated himself on the other side of the bed, looking out at the moon. First thing in the morning, he would be gone. He'd never see the boy he loved ever again. Knowing his best friend only felt through music, he chose a song he half-heartedly hoped could reach through the haze surrounding Logan's consciousness.

_It's been quite a long year,_

_Like we're being tested_

_To face all our fears._

_Finally your mind will get some rest,_

_And you'll feel much better_

_When you're laying on my chest. _

_I'll keep you right by my side._

Julian extended his hand towards Logan's head to stroke his hair, but hesitated and pulled back when he saw the blond head move slightly.

_I feel you breathing,_

_Close your tired eyes._

The dark haired actor stood up, careful not to disturb his friend.

_Goodnight my love,_

_I feel you drifting._

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Julian draped a blanket over Logan's almost sleeping form.

_Goodbye my best friend,_

_This ain't no kind of living._

_Goodnight my love,_

_And I'll hold you one more time_

_Until tomorrow._

He stepped away from the bed and watched his best friend resting serenely.

_While you're deep in the dream,_

_I'm awake and thinking_

_Of what we could have been._

_Could I have done something better_

_And made some changes?_

_But objects in the rearview mirror_

_Are closer than they seem._

_There's no use grasping_

_The things out of reach._

Julian simply stood where he was, thinking. If he could go back to before all this drama with the stalker fangirl and tell Logan how he felt, would he? Or would he keep his mouth shut about it, just like always? Either way, the lives of everyone around him would be endangered. Especially the blond prefect whom he loves. It didn't matter now. Logan loved Kurt.

_Goodnight my love,_

_I feel you drifting._

_Goodbye my best friend,_

_This ain't no kind of living._

_Goodnight my love,_

_And I'll hold you one more time_

_Until tomorrow._

Logan… He was brutally honest. Never held back. Always strived for what he wanted. That's what Julian loved about him. He couldn't bear to think of the danger his best friend was in. He could've kept him safe… All of them. If only he left. But it's never too late… right?

_Inside I'm dying,_

_I don't wanna let you go._

_We've worked so hard and_

_Outside I'm crying._

_My heart won't admit_

_What my mind already knows._

Julian never cried. He always refused to. But it took every ounce of his self-control not to cry this time. Breaking the gaze he'd set on the sleeping boy, he walked towards Logan's desk, being filled instantly with regrets.

_And it's getting light outside._

_Guess I'll get up,_

_Put on my clothes,_

_And kiss you one more time._

_So close your tired eyes._

Looking at the pictures scattered around Logan's desk, Julian instantly regretted never being around. It was selfish of him to leave all the times before. But now, it was selfish of him to stay. He just couldn't win, could he?

_Goodnight my love,_

_I feel you drifting._

Turning around, Julian glanced at the peaceful image of Logan Wright's sleeping body.

_Goodbye my best friend,_

_This ain't no kind of living._

After a few moments, Julian put his hand on the doorknob opened the door. He backed slowly out of the room, singing the final words.

_Goodnight my love,_

_At least I held you one last time_

_Before tomorrow._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a Jogan fic!**


End file.
